Poder Otsutsuki (One Shot)
by Maestros de las Sombras
Summary: Cada día ocurria lo mismo: Él era atacado por los aldeanos que deberían de haberle aclamado y por los Shinobis, que deberían de ayudarle. La vida de Naruto, no era fácil, mucho menos, siendo él el Jinchuriki de Kyubi, pero pronto, despertó algo, algo que le ayudaría a ser aceptado por otros o a destruirlo todo. (One Shot)
**Los personajes de Naruto, no nos pertenecen. Pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

 **El Poder Ōtsutsuki**

 **:::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

El **10** de Octubre, era un día en el cual todos se reunían para recordar el fallecimiento del Yondaime Hokage, en su heroica batalla contra Kyūbi. Era un día de tristeza y felicidad.

Pero en los barrios bajos, para un niño, era un día de terror.

Este niño de cabello rubio, ojos, marcas en sus mejillas, llevaba una camiseta blanca y un pantalón corto azul. Era Uzumaki Naruto, el hijo de Uzumaki Kushina y Namikaze Minato, a pesar de ser ignorante a esto último y ser ignorante también, al hecho por el cual, todos lo odiaban. Este solía ser el día en el cual, una gran cantidad de Shinobis de diversos rangos y aldeanos, le cazaban como a una bestia, hasta que daban con él y le dejaban medio muerto.

Por ello, Naruto llevaba oculto todo el día, buscando como evitar a sus perseguidores, hasta que finalmente, fue hallado y perseguido. Naruto solo sabía que corriendo, podría perderlos, pero sus perseguidores, no parecían dispuestos a detenerse, hasta que entro al coloquialmente llamado: Bosque de la Muerte, entro, pero solo unos pocos le persiguieron, pocos que aun asi, dieron con él, le golpearon con palos y piedras, laceraron su piel con Kunai's y Shuriken's, hasta dejarle malherido, pero algo se quebró en Naruto y un pilar de Chakra blanco y rojo, le rodeo.

 **«Tu destino es liberar al mundo de su mayor enemigo y para eso, contaras con la ayuda de: Kyūbi no Yoko y la Usagi no Megami»**

— ¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! —Pregunto un aldeano, seriamente asustado, pero su temor fue mayor, cuando Naruto se vio rodeado por un aura gris y su cabello cambio a blanco, al levantar la vista tenía sus ojos plateados y un patrón de ondas en él.

— **Rin'negan** —Murmuro un Shinobi, todos los atacantes retrocedieron con temor, todos conocían las historias de Rikudo y si "el demonio" lo poseía, eso solo podía traer, la venganza del pequeño niño, quien justamente, alzo su mano hacia sus atacantes, quienes seguían retrocediendo.

— **¡Shurado! (Camino Ashura)** —Su mano se transformó en un arma, que lanzo un rayo de Chakra puro, que barrio con la vida de todos los presentes, el niño, luego de esto, se desmayó.

 **::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::**

No paso mucho tiempo, para que el Sandaime Hokage, llegara y viera a Naruto, rodeado por cadáveres de sus habituales atacantes, al verle abrir los ojos, se sorprendió, él sabía de ese Dojutsu, solo por historias y sabía que un alumno de su alumno Jiraiya, lo había poseído, un chico de nombre Nagato, pero ahora además Naruto, poseía el **Rin'negan** , lo más sorprendente era que el cabello de Naruto, tomo un color plateado, con mechones rojos, dejando atrás el usual cabello rubio que le identificaba, como el hijo del Yondaime Hokage, ¿Qué estaba pasando?

— ¿Jiji? —Pregunto Naruto desorientado— ¿Qué paso? —Naruto solo recordaba, que le habían dado caza, lo habían alcanzado, había perdido el conocimiento y había despertado en una habitación, donde encontró un par de celdas, en las cuales yacían una pareja de mujeres: En la primera una mujer que se identificó como Ritsuko de cabello rojo, ojos azules, marcas en las mejillas como él y Kimono rojo; la otra mujer se identificó como Kaguya tenía el cabello blanco largo, ojos Byakugan y Kimono blanco.

—Naruto, lo que estoy a punto de decirte, tiene que permanecer en secreto —dijo Hiruzen y Naruto asintió, tenía que ser muy importante y si Hiruzen se ponía tan serio: No fue para menos: Hiruzen le revelo un secreto que Naruto se comprometió a guardar, un secreto de clase SS: Él era el hijo del Yondaime Hokage: Namikaze Minato y Uzumaki Kushina, la princesa de Uzushio. En su interior residía el Kyūbi, el más poderoso de todos los Bijus.

—Soy LA MÁS poderosa —Se quejó Ritsuko, pero obviamente, solo Naruto pudo escucharla.

—Luego del ataque de Kyūbi, nos vimos muy diezmados: En dinero y en poder, ya que perdimos a muchos Shinobis, tras el ataque —dijo Hiruzen —Por ello Naruto, un grupo de conspiradores, han estado enviando a estas personas para hacerte daño, solo tú, puedes entrar en la mansión Namikaze, ellos desean asesinarte, para que la barrera que colocaron tus padres, sea destruida y asi puedan tomar su dinero. —Naruto se quedó en silencio —Naruto, enviare un escuadrón ANBU, que de ahora en adelante, va a cuidar de ti, no puedo permitir que estas personas sigan lastimándote, solo porque desean el poder. Desde ahora, vivirás en la Mansión de tus padres y aprenderás de sus Jutsus, con la ayuda de tus protectores.

— ¿Protectores? —pregunto Naruto confundido, Ritsuko y Kaguya, pensó que se referían a ellas, pero **4** Jōnin aparecieron: Yuhi Kurenai, Uzuki Yugao, Uchiha Itachi y Uchiha Shisui.

Los 4 se quedaron en silencio, al ver fijamente a Naruto y solo atinaron a gritar— ¡¿EL HIJO DE KUSHINA-SENSEI, TIENE EL **RIN'NEGAN**?! —Los 4 cayeron desmayados

Naruto solo atino a pensar, que su vida ya no sería solo de ser lastimado, sino que ahora podría defenderse y además, podría defender Konoha, como él sabía que seguramente desearían sus padres...

 **(N/A: No sabemos si esto será solo un One-Shot o será un Fic regular, ya veremos que pasara, de aquí en adelante)**


End file.
